The invention relates to a lock-key system, with a key which can be inserted into a keyway of a locking cylinder, and which is traceable by core pins or by locking elements which are shiftable in the cylinder core, wherein in case of a match the cylinder core can be turned by the key.
These types of key systems are known.
Keys can be lost and have to be reordered, often however there is the demand to have additional keys made.